Sixth Battle of Helms Deep
Wellish Empire |Defender = Kingdom Of Bretonia Allies *Wellish Empire |Commander1 = |Commander4 = |Unit124545454 = |Unit4 = |Command1 = |Command2 = |Attacking Commander = Prutans *Cuchulainn Mor Lahmfada * † Ni-Ceana Lahmfada *Gil-Dohmall Lahmfada *MurGeldfrith Cwekeld|Defending Commander = Bretonians *Theoden Ednew Wellish Empire *Hughoc Mor Cuming *MacGundulf Fisher|Attacking Strength = Prutans *43,000 Light Infantry *3,800 Heavy Infantry *6,500 Light Cavalry *2,000 Heavy Cavalry|Defending Strength = Bretonians *16,000 Light Infantry *2,100 Heavy Infantry *500 Light Cavalry *2,700 Heavy Cavalry|Attacking Casualties = Heavy|Defending Casualties = Mild|Start of Conflict = Placeholder|End of Conflict = Placeholder}}The Sixth Battle of Helms Deep was a large battle fought at the fortress of Helms Deep where the start of the Prutan Civil War would truly begin as a unified Prutan army split from within with the Wellish rebels joining with the Bretonians to give a stinging defeat to the Prutans. During the battle it would be Dohmall that would capture BrunEithrig Fisher of whom he did not know at the time but she was the most valuable person to the entire Wellish rebellion as she was seen by MacGundulf Fisher as the prophet who would bring about the release of a god which he had convinced most his clan was true converting them to the pictish druid sect called the Temple of Ruadan after MacRuadan Fisher who originally found the scroll that pushed this belief. Ceana would realize that they could not win the fight and ordered a retreat which shocked the other two forces who were slightly winning their fights, and Ceana was able to form a circle retreat attempting to reach the hills to her north. Following the collapse of the army of the force of Ceana Lahmfada it was Dohmall that accepted the battle was lost, and signaled for a general retreat from the field of battle, and while this decision saved the overall force it would lead to major problems for Ceana. As she retreated though the other two Prutan forces were forced to retreat as their flanks were threatened and this led to the Bretonian forces also joining the attack and before they could reach the hills there circle broke and Ceana was killed during the collapse and with her death all order broke and the army was slowly picked apart and destroyed. MurGeldfrith would be able to retreat in good order from the battle as his forces were in good condition at the time of the retreat and they were able to reach the fiver fort held by Cuchulainn in good order. Hughoc would take lead of the Cumings during the betrayal of the Sixth Battle of Helms Deep and would face off against his longtime friend MurGeldfrith Cwekeld of whom he would chase to the river but made no real attempt to engage in battle. The army of Dohmall would retreat in good order as well reaching the river fort in good order, but during the retreat Dohmall would give command to his brother Ulliem and then led his elite guard into the fighting on the right flank in an attempt to save Ceana but in the confusion his forces were able to sneak into the maelstrom and find her dead body and then moved south instead of north in their retreat. Moving south as to avoid being caught in the destruction on the right flank they would make a move against the Fisher forces camp and smashing into the camp they killed dozens of the camp but during the killing Dohmall discovered a girl who surrendering troops appeared to be trying to protect. Quickly interrogating one of these fanatics he discovered the girl was the adopted daughter of MacGundulf Fisher and after executing all the remaining Fisher men in the camp they took the girl and moved into the forests to the east. Background Prelude The Betrayal Following the reveal of Hughoc of Cuming, and Gundulf the Fisher turning to the Bretonian side the Prutan forces army would attempt to reorganize itself to meet the new threats to its east and west with Ceana taking command of 1/3 of the army and facing against the Fisher forces while Dohmall and Ulliem took 1/3 of the army and faced off against the main Bretonian force leaving the forces of MurGeldfrith to fight against the left flank forces of Hughoc The Battle The Right Flank Ceana Lahmfada taking 1/3 of the Prutan army during the Sixth battle of Helms deep would face off against the traitor MacGundulf Fisher where the two came to blows with both sides being of equal numbers but the forces of the Fishers consisted of most of the cavalry forces of the Prutan army thus leaving the infantry of Ceana in serious trouble against their forces. MacGundulf would launch several cavalry charges against the forces of Ceana but after being repulsed each time by the infantry army of Ceana he would change strategies and using his light cavalry would fire volleys into the tightly packed ranks of Ceana's forces causing parts of the Prutans to break ranks where these forces were cut down by heavy cavalry lying in wait for this. The Retreat Ceana would realize that they could not win the fight and ordered a retreat which shocked the other two forces who were slightly winning their fights, and Ceana was able to form a circle retreat attempting to reach the hills to her north. Following the collapse of the army of the force of Ceana Lahmfada it was Dohmall that accepted the battle was lost, and signaled for a general retreat from the field of battle, and while this decision saved the overall force it would lead to major problems for Ceana. As she retreated though the other two Prutan forces were forced to retreat as their flanks were threatened and this led to the Bretonian forces also joining the attack and before they could reach the hills there circle broke and Ceana was killed during the collapse and with her death all order broke and the army was slowly picked apart and destroyed. The Left Flank Hughoc would take lead of the Cumings during the betrayal of the Sixth Battle of Helms Deep and would face off against his longtime friend MurGeldfrith Cwekeld of whom he would chase to the river but made no real attempt to engage in battle. Aftermath Loss of BrunEithrig During the battle it would be Dohmall that would capture BrunEithrig Fisher of whom he did not know at the time but she was the most valuable person to the entire Wellish rebellion as she was seen by MacGundulf Fisher as the prophet who would bring about the release of a god which he had convinsed most his clan was true converting them to the pictish druid sect called the Temple of Ruadan after MacRuadan Fisher who originally found the scroll that pushed this belief. Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe